


Повесть о Каору-доно

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: История одного города. Японского.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Повесть о Каору-доно

Аматэрасу, покидая небо, прощальным поцелуем касается бутонов сливы, и они краснеют в великом смущении. Все больше времени она проводит с нами, и поют ей птицы, и тяжелое время приблизилось к нам. Мы расчистили убежище, и монахи обошли его, под тягучий распев клубился дым благовоний – он будет долго еще проступать запахом спокойствия в старых стенах. Дремлющие сакуры обнимает симэнава, и девушки в белом и красном дарят им свою красоту, чтоб подарили они нам нежные розовые следы танцевавших богов. В дальней беседке, укрытой от глаз, дремлет дочка старого Ито, черные волосы оплели длинный рукав – надо встать пораньше, чтоб послушать, как она приветствует богиню своим певучим голосом. Вчера ушел от нас последний до осени караван – привез мясо, морскую рыбу, немного ткани и бумагу. Хана-тян проводила их танцем, и вся деревня собралась посмотреть, а старик Ямамото благословил их в опасный путь. Бумага нынче дорога, несколько коку за лист, и мы еще раз поблагодарили духов предков за то, что наша земля щедро родит, и за то, что они сохранили для нас истории – истории сегодня стоят дорого. Дороже всего – истории городов, и коли благословлены мы бумагой, то да возблагодарим же пославших ее и умилостим предков, поведав о них.

Городок наш небольшой. Большим он и не был. Домики лепились вокруг храма Инари – к древним домам пристраивали дома под древность. Поток чужеземцев, струившийся через наши земли, требовал расписных седзи, мощеных дорожек, и девочки с малых лет сворачивали тяжелый шелк в барабанчики и бабочки и разлетались на тысячах фотографий по всему миру – как и пакетики с рисом Инари, и поля, которые с восторгом изучали гости, тянулись все дальше и дальше. Росли и огородики: поднявшись к храму и спустившись священным садом, гости желали отведать местного, и платили щедро, особенно щедро – если удавалось сделать хороший кадр с крестьянином с мотыгой, который, бедняга, растит им настоящую японскую еду.

Все стихло в один день. Чужеземцев собрали на большие корабли, и ни один корабль больше не вернулся. Сели железные птицы, свили навеки стальные гнезда. Случилось великое поклонение Дзюродзин – и все увидели, как горстку оставшихся здоровыми в крупном городе оставили за воротами всех поселений, все слышали их мольбы и стенания: тогда были у нас волшебные ящики, которые приносили их в каждый дом. Эти ящики быстро умолкли. К этом дню городки у крупных храмов опечатали заставами, и мы возблагодарили Инари за наши поля, за наши огороды, за наши пруды с веселой рыбой. Приходили караваны, оставляли что-то, чем мы не были благословлены – говорят, что обернувшие это древние листы, которые крепки до сих пор, делали из черного сока земли, но сколько бы мы ни давили землю, мы не смогли получить ни капли его. В словах древних много тайных знаков, и многие знания потеряны, и может, боги злы на нас за наши грехи и отняли у нас дары, которыми вознаграждали они предков. Все меньше и меньше была поклажа караванов, все реже приходили они. Молчали ящики, которые дарили правдивые сны, молчали ящики, говорившие чужими голосами. Предки наши имели вдоволь бумаги – историю писали они каждый день, и в каждый дом приносили ее, но скоро уже перестали рассказывать всем. Рассказывали все меньше, а потом караван не пришел, и не приходил долго, и заставы стояли пустые – но сама их пустота возвращала древних в их дома.

Они решили сесть и ждать. Земля и вода приносили еду. Девушки с тоски носили старые шелка. Аматэрасу свершала свой небесный путь, и снова, и снова. Дороги сперва очищали от травы, смотрели вдаль, ходили к заставам. Кто-то говорил, что болезнь победили, что там живут как живали, а про городок просто забыли – и поделом. Кто-то говорил, что никого больше нет, никого в целом мире, и надо снова заселять землю. Никому не хватило решимости коснуться священных застав, и каждый день ожидали знака, которым боги отделили бы истину. Болезнь приходила иногда – ее узнавали по опустевшим домам, по цепочкам следов, по семьям, уходившим тайком куда глаза глядят. Никто из них не пришел назад.  
Зато пришли другие. Тех, кто посмеялся над первым, завопившим о демонах в лесу, мы не знаем, ибо род их прервался. Укрывшихся в старом убежище мы называем по именам в дни поклонения предкам. И мы нисходим вниз по первому оклику вестовых, и там в тишине молимся тем, кто спустился первым, и просим наставить нас, и просим не дать нам выйти слишком рано. И мы смотрим в узкие щели, и склоняемся в страхе перед душами, болезнью связанными с демонами.  
Мы слышали о споре, души ли это умерших или иллюзия, которую демоны навевают на нас, чтобы выманить из убежищ. Мы знаем точно. И вот как это вышло.

Тогда демоны только начали приходить. Не было околоточных, собирающих людей по улицам в убежища. Не было вестовых башен, оповещающих города. Храмовые кошки пушили хвосты. Кто-то вбегал, крича о демонах, и люди прятались в спешке, и смотрели в окна, чтоб знать, когда выйти.

Однажды они увидели там Каору-доно. Каору-доно шел по деревеньке, опираясь на палку. Каору-доно шел мимо убежищ, но не постучался ни в одно, и ни одна дверь не открылась. Голова его тряслась, а глаза смотрели прямо перед собой. На обритой его голове сияло солнце, пока не закрыла его тень демона. Каору-доно остановился, едва не потеряв палку, потом повернулся, посмотрел на демона и пожамкал губами.  
Каждое движение Каору-доно все, кто осмелился смотреть, сохранили для нас навсегда.

Каору-доно посмотрел на демона и сказал – э!

Потом Каору-доно поставил палочку перед собой.

Потом Каору-доно опустил голову, а потом снова посмотрел на демона.

Потом он сказал – эх!

А потом Каору-доно начал обряд.

Был он сбивчив, говорил с трудом. Обряд был еще нечист, и много лишнего делал Каору-доно. Руки у Каору-доно тряслись, и он уронил волшебную реликвию. Но боги были милостивы к Каору-доно, и демонская сила уступила.  
Каору-доно первым провел обряд очищения, как мы его знаем. Каору-доно, пока мог читать, читал священные книги, и увидев демона – узнал демона. Каору-доно отделил от демона душу, и демон рассеялся, а душа ушла на перерождение. И мы были благословлены знанием о том, как освобождать души.

Деревня вышла к Каору-доно и склонилась перед ним до земли. Каору-доно отвернулся от деревни и пошел по дороге, тряся головой.

Деревня вынесла Каору-доно щедрые дары. Каору-доно поставил свою палку в корзину с лакомством, а по дорогие шелка истоптал грязными гэта.

Тогда для Каору-доно вынесли тело старого Мичиру. Старый Мичиру был одним из тех, кто рассказал нам о деянии Каору-доно. Старого Мичиру нашли в дверях убежища. Никто не согласился стать кайсяку старого Мичиру, и Мичиру плакал и кричал, что все виновны. Каору-доно обошел тело и пошел дальше.

Первым Каору-доно сопровождал Такэда Такеши, сын деревенского управника, юноша, красота которого отражала утонченность его воспитания. Многими благами был одарен Такэда Такеши, особо отличался он в игре на музыкальных инструментах, славился выдающейся добропорядочностью и сострадательным сердцем. Такэда Такеши стал сопровождать Каору-доно повсюду. Каору-доно изволил звать его Хаку, и юный Такэда с гордостью принял это имя.  
Но по деревеньке пошли разговоры. Сетовали на возвышение рода Такэда, на заносчивость его отца. Многие несли дары для Каору-доно в дом Такэда и спрашивали, нет ли вестей. Разговоры сделались громче и превратились в ропот. И однажды Ямада Хикару, юноша решительный, провел день с Каору-доно и Такэдой Хаку. Каору-доно изволил именовать его Хаку, и юный Ямада условился с юным Такэдой, что будут по очереди сопровождать Каору-доно, ибо только одного Хаку он признавал.

Чести зваться Хаку удостаивались не все. Многих достойных юношей Каору-доно побил палкой. Один раз назвал Хаку девицу – и она стала Хаку, остригла волосы, надела мужской костюм и стала сопровождать Каору-доно. С почтением бралась она и сопровождать Каору-доно в отхожее место, и отмывать его, и кормить, и даже носила несколько значков с Инари – ими одаривали Хаку, отведших Каору-доно от обрыва, огня или забравших у Каору-доно нож, ибо искушали демоны Каору-доно оставить этот мир. Велика была их сила, и Хаку говорили, что Каору-доно не ведает ни времени, ни людей, но может найти и разметать покой в любом сердце до последней крупицы. Но смена приходила, помогала отмывать стены и сопровождала Каору-доно. Он больше ни на минуту не оставался один.

За труды их Хаку были вознаграждены. Порой приходилось им убивать демонов, но несколько раз Каору-доно показал им обряд. Каждый раз он проводил его немного иначе. Нам они ведомы как семь обрядов Каору-доно. Не имея чести быть хаку или мико, я слушал их только один раз, но хаку и мико сегодня знают их до последнего слова. Хаку и мико (все служительницы Инари знают обряд, но мало кто из них теперь готов до конца стать хаку) изучили старые книги, из которых взял обряд Каору-доно, и собрали тот, которым мы пользуемся сегодня. Так началось новое время.

Теперь вестовые башни говорят нам о приближении демона. Демоны коварны и могут иметь вид зверей и людей, но мы научились видеть их. Мы спускаемся в убежище, а хаку или мико в сопровождении своих оруженосцев идут ему навстречу. Пока оруженосцы удерживают демона, хаку или мико проводят обряд. Если демон оказывается сильнее, оруженосцы убивают его и уходят в дальний дом каяться перед потерянной душой и ее предками. Хаку или мико срезают волосы, год носят траур и жгут благовония. На торжественном празднике середины зимы хаку и мико собираются вместе и сравнивают длину волос. Победитель становится старшим хаку на год. Он готовит учеников, наставляет оруженосцев, проведывает башни. Ему на особой бархатной подушке приносят первый рис нового урожая и шьют новое платье для праздника Инари.

Живем мы скромно и честно, и боги благословляют нас.  
С тех пор как пришел к нам первый караван, блюдем мы общие заветы Новой земли.  
Мы чтим предков и рассказываем о делах их.  
Мы чтим древних.

Вот говорят – они забыли богов, и настигла их кара.  
Но коли забыли бы они богов, явили бы они нам свою милость?  
Вот – ищут в прошлом мерзости и причины нашествия демонов.  
Но разве не достойнее ли хранить память о добрых деяниях древних?

Они сохранили для нас память о богах до тех пор, пока те не явили себя людям.  
Они научили нас чтить их.  
И если выбирать, что предавать бумаге, то пусть будет то великое деяние Каору-доно, серебристые ветви, окунувшиеся в реку, и звонкий голос мальчика, и рукав дочки старого Ито.  
Ибо мир стоит и без утраченных искусств древних – как стоял при них.  
И демоны не властны над нами пред лицами наших богов.  
И так будет, пока горят благовония в храме Инари.

Так будет – всегда.


End file.
